Ninjas of the Caribbean
by Boneyboy and Curleyblue
Summary: The Naruto X Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl Crossover! Hints of pairings: Naruhina Nejiten Sasusaku Shikaino NO FLAMING!Complete!
1. Goodbye Konoha, Hello Port Royal

Boneyboy: Hi Peoples! It's us, Boneyboy, Curleyblue, Gaara, Gai, Lee, Sakura, and Ino!

Curleyblue: This is our first crossover fic:D

Boneyboy: This is a crossover of Naruto and Pirates of the Caribbean! Which we call…

Ninjas of the Caribbean!!!!!

Boneyboy: So we will get this show on the road!

Sakura and Ino: Awww!

Boneyboy: Don't worry girls; we'll have "fun" later! Promise, at the start of chappie 3!

Sakura and Ino: Yay! Boneyboy-kun!!!!

Curleyblue and Gai: Now, uh… Gaara, disclaimer!

Gaara: They do not own us or Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl.

Chapter 1: Goodbye Konoha! Hello, Port Royal!!!

Our story begins when Kakashi's team, Gai's team, Asuma's team and Kurenai's team are at the Hyuga compound for a sleepover!!! The gang decides to watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl!

Kiba: That was cool!

Neji: You were scared out of your boxers with Akamaru pictures on it when you saw the skeletons!

Kiba: Hey! That was only once!

Lee: Shut up! Good night!

Everyone else: Good night!

Everyone slept off to Dreamland.

Meanwhile…

In Port Royal,

A ragged dressed man is talking to some men dressed as soldiers to "his Britannic majesty"

Soldier #1: Hold it! This dock is off limits to pedestrians!

Man: So it is… but I'm not a pedestrian it is fortunate that I'll be commandeering her then.

Soldier #2: But you do look like one.

Man: Have you ever heard of the famous ship, the Black Pearl, or its captain, Captain Jack Sparrow?

Soldier #1: No, It's true?

Soldier #2: Yeah, you never heard of the Black Pearl? It rivals the speed of the Interceptor!

While the Soldiers argue over "myths" The ragged man slips over to the nearest ship.

Man: I wish I never met those two…

TBC

Boneyboy: Sorry, this chappie is short. :P

Lee: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Gai: DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU MUST REVIEW THIS FIC?

Boneyboy: Cause' we're torpedoes!!!

Sakura and Ino: How kawai:D

Gaara and Curleyblue: --'


	2. Ahoy Maties!

Curleyblue: Hi! Here we are again! We're going to make this chapter long to make up for the short one.

Boneyboy: So, Gaara, will you do the honors?

Gaara: They do not own us, or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 2: Ahoy maties!

As many people guessed, the ragged man is Jack Sparrow and about the same time Elizabeth has fallen from the cliff.

Jack turns to the soldiers: Aren't you going to save her?

Soldiers: We don't know how to swim!

Jack jumps in just as a message was transmitted from Elizabeth's pendant.

A few days later after that little escapade, Jack is sitting in prison,

Elizabeth is fine; Will Turner seems to be sore about Elizabeth's engagement, (A/N: After all, he loves her!) and trouble seems to be stirring.

An explosion cuts through the night air, the Black Pearl and her crew is here.

Will grabs a sword and goes out to fight the pirates.

Elizabeth is trying to fight the pirates in her home.

Jack is still stuck in prison.

Meanwhile…

Naruto and his friends wake up to find themselves in the midst of a riot.

Naruto: Where are we?

Suddenly a pirate comes upon the group.

Pirate: Welcome to Port Royal ku ku ku…

The ninjas: O.O

What's a poor little ninja to do?

TBC

Lee and Gai: REVIEW AND WHY SHOULD YOU?!

Boneyboy: Cause we're torpedoes!!!

Curleyblue and Gaara: '


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow, at your Service

Boneyboy: Where the heck is Curleyblue?! She's been gone for FIVE HOURS! And where's Gaara? He's gone too.

Lee: He said he was going out to get us some grub.

Boneyboy: HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET SOME GROCERIES!!!!??????

Gai: 19.8 hours.

Boneyboy: But he wasn't headed for the grocery store…

Lee takes out a telescope: Holy Churros! I see… A candlelit dinner setting with cheap lights and cheap violin and accordion music!

Boneyboy opens a window: COMMIES!!!! YOU LAZY CRAPPY LIAR!!!

Gai: You know our disclaimer. Now start before he starts cursing.

Chapter 3: Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service.

Kiba jumps out of his pants.

Neji's 8 trigrams circles appear.

Neji: 8 trigrams… 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms! 128 palms! 361 palms!!!

Tenten: Neji, I think you killed the dude!

Sure enough what had once been a pirate was now a rotting mound of flesh.

Naruto: Did that guy say we're in Port Royal?

Shino: If I remember correctly, Port Royal is the name of the town in the fictitious cinema feature we watched.

Sakura: You mean a movie? Geez, Shino.

Shikamaru froze: pirates+ Port Royal+ movie… oh, crap

Lee: WE'RE IN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!!!!

Ino: ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!

Sasuke: So shouldn't we find the Black Pearl, like in the movie?

A pirate carrying a D.I.D (Damsel In Distress) is running west and a young man is chasing close behind.

Naruto: So… that guy should be…

Hinata: Th-That's Will T-Turner

Kiba: Quick! After him!

Everyone runs in the opposite direction.

Choji: Wrong way!!

Everyone goes the other way

The man from before stands at the dock calling out.

Will: Elizabeth!!

Lee runs so fast he trips on his own feet, skids along the dock, skips across the water, and does a quadruple roundhouse before he flies into the water, nearly drowning.

Neji, Tenten, and Shino hold up "10" cards for a perfect score.

Naruto: Excuse me sir, but you would not happen to be Will Turner, would you?

Will turns around with a jolt.

Will: Who are you?

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! These are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee or Bushy brows as I call him, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi.

Will: I'm William Turner, but call me Will.

Naruto: Need any help?

Will: The pirates of the Black Pearl have kidnapped Miss Swann, and now they set sail, I need to find her!

Jack: Then she's long gone! The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate.

Will: You… what are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians!

Jack: Ah, fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her then, she'll make a fine pirate ship.

Naruto: A Pirate!

Jack: Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service.

Will: Take me with you; help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann! I got you out of that Jail cell, Sparrow, do this and your debt is repaid.

Jack: You'll need to do this alone, lad. I see no profit in it for me.

Will: Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?

Jack: You've a point there.

Will, Naruto, and company start to climb aboard.

Will: Thanks, Sparrow.

Jack: CAPTAIN Sparrow.

Naruto: I'm Naruto! These are my friends.

Jack: Will, make sure the supplies are full, I have some effects to see to.

Will: Aye-aye! But hurry!

Jack: Naturally.

Jack walks to Naruto.

Jack: What do you make of this Will?

Naruto: I don't know, we just met him.

Jack: hmmm… I think my luck is about to change.

TBC

Boneyboy: Wow, long chappie.

Gai: REVIEW NOW!!!!

Lee: AND WHY!!!!

Boneyboy: Cause we're torpedoes!

Curleyblue and Gaara: '


	4. She Leads to the Isla de Muerta

Boneyboy: Hi Peoples! We're back!

Sakura and Ino: Boneyboy…

Boneyboy: Wait a minute girls, I have a surprise!

Curleyblue: We have new employees! Not 1, not 2, not 3, not 4, not 5, but 6 new employees! Introducing… Nami! Vivi! Hinata! Neji! Kakashi! And Choji!

Choji: Chubbies Rule!

Kakashi is reading icha icha paradise: Well… OK.

Neji: Hn.

Hinata: H-h-hi.

Vivi: Hey there!

Nami: Nice place!

Sakura, Ino, Nami, and Vivi take a special hose named "Boneyboy vacuum" and Boneyboy goes flying to a SUPER KING SIZE bed and the 4 girls close the door. (You know what comes next)

Gai and Lee: GREAT, MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS HERE!!!!

Gaara: Curleyblue-chan or Boneyboy-san do not own us or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 4: She leads to the Isla de Muerta.

Jack, Will, Naruto, and Co. are now setting sail to find Miss Swann, who is held captive on the Black Pearl.

Ino and Sakura: Why are you so fixated on that compass?

Jack: It be that she leads us to the Isla de Muerta, where Barbossa's headed, savvy?

Neji: Who's Barbossa?

Jack: He was my ex- first mate.

Kiba: How can you say he's headed there?

Jack: Ah lad, He and I once had our eyes on the same treasure, Aztec Gold, but then he turned traitor and stole my ship. He's headed back to that cursed island.

Will: So, he's after the treasure then?

Jack: Treasure's already his, and so is the curse with it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils, but I will be having back what's mine, the Black Pearl.

Up in the Crow's Nest, Tenten: Jack! Giant hooked- shaped rock on the port bow!

Jack takes out his spyglass and see's the same thing: So we're finally there. But first we have things to take care of.

TBC

Curleyblue: Sorry it's so short! (Leaves)

Neji: Gaara, you are so like Boneyboy's sister! You both want to kill their brothers, you both can't sleep at night, both are anti social, and have only one friend. Finally you both have cranky moods!

Gaara: Now why would you think that Hyuga? (Blushes)

Gai: PLEASE REVIEW YOU INGRATES!!!!!

Lee: WHY MUST THEY, BONEYBOY???!!!!

Boneyboy from the back room: Cause we're torpedoes!

All girls: Get over here, cutie!

Curleyblue, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata: '


	5. Didn't Deserve That

Curleyblue: We're back! Is Boneyboy still busy?

Choji: Yes, he is.

Kakashi: What does he do in there anyway?

Neji: I don't know…

Gaara: While they ponder, they don't own anything mentioned in this fic now start already!

Chapter 5: Didn't Deserve That.

Upon arriving at the Tortuga, Jack gives instructions to his motley crew.

Jack: Fist we need to go into the island of Tortuga nearby, we need more crew, you weirdoes don't know how to run this ship, Mr. Turner and I will go on land, you chaps stay here.

Shino: What about us?

Jack: You all guard the ship of course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates. Now Turner, Shall we?

Jack and Will walk confidently into Tortuga.

Will: Where exactly will we find an able-bodied crew?

Jack: Bar.

Suddenly a woman stalks up to Jack in the middle of one of Tortuga's many riots.

Jack opens his arms welcomingly: Marietta.

THWACK! Marietta slapped Jack sharply across the face and stomped off.

Jack: I don't think I deserved that…

Another woman menacingly advanced on Jack.

Jack opens his arms welcomingly: Annamaria.

Annamaria: Who was she?!

SMACK! Annamaria copied Marietta and smacked Jack across the face and left angrily.

Will: You didn't deserve that?

Jack: No, I think I deserve that.

They move on, finding a portly 40 year old looking man sleeping with pigs in the mud

Jack throws water on the man.

The man: Whuh in blazes!?

Jack: Mr. Gibbs.

Gibbs: Jack Sparrow!

Will throws another bucket of water on Mr. Gibbs

Gibbs: I'm awake! What!?

Will: You smell.

Jack: Keep a lookout Will.

Gibbs: So then, Jack, what brings you to drop anchor at Tortuga?

Jack: I need an able crew. I'm going after the Black Pearl.

Gibbs spits out his liquor.

Gibbs: Are you a fool Jack? If you be sailin' toward the Pearl, you'll be sent to Davy Jones locker. What are you gonna do there? You got nothin' to trade.

Jack: That is a risk I'm willing to take. I've got some leverage. (Jack motions his head toward Will) That is Will Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, Now come, our crew is waiting. Will, Jack, and Gibbs head out for the Interceptor. It was time to set sail.

Meanwhile…

Our ninja gather around the sail.

Naruto: I think he was trying to fast talk us…

Sasuke: And you fell for it.

Jack, Will, and Gibbs, come aboard.

Jack: Shipmates! We sail for the Isla de Muerta tomorrow morning, after I get a new crew!

TBC

Curleyblue: Long Chapter…

Gai: REVIEW YOU SCURVY RIDDEN, GROG ABUSING, WASTES OF SKIN!!!!!

Lee: WHY MUST YOU REVIEW!!!!?????

Boneyboy from bolted, chained, and steel door: Cause we're Torpedoes!

Sakura, Ino, Nami, and Vivi: Come back here you hot, sexy boy!

Gaara and Neji: '


	6. New Crew!

Curleyblue: We're back, with bad news.

Boneyboy, who was done with "work" for this part: Our dearest friend Chouji, has suspiciously died.

Kakashi: He died of food poisoning after eating 556 metric tons of every last food and drink order at "Friendly's"

Boneyboy knew the truth of how Chouji died; Chouji ate Boneyboy's food supply, so Boneyboy cut out Chouji's intestines, gallbladder, spleen, heart, and brain, and hung him with his intestines and tied his other organs onto Chouji's teeth.

Curleyblue: So… We got Shino as a replacement!

Boneyboy and Curleyblue got evil looks on their faces… they love to torture Shino with Raid!

Shino: …

Curleyblue: Uh…

Gaara: They don't own anything of absolute value.

Boneyboy: True that.

Chapter 6: New Crew!

Jack paces on board, looking at his new crew.

Tenten: This is your able-bodied crew? They look like they're from a charitable home for cross-eyed deviants!

Neji: Where did you get that from?

Hinata: (softly) hee-hee

Gibbs: Ya hear that shipmates!? The lass labeled ya'll wastes of skin! How's that sittin' with ya?

Ino: Hey, don't blame Tenten! They do look like they've been drinking every second of their lives.

Chouji: Hear, hear!

Jack: (Ignoring the comments entirely) Crew, do you all vow to respect the captain and risk your lives without fear of death?

All but one: Aye!

One guy doesn't say anything

Jack: Why isn't he speaking?

Gibbs: He is mute sir; we trained the parrot to talk for him.

Jack: Mr. Mute's parrot! Do you vow to respect the captain and risk your life without fear of death?

Parrot: Brawk! What's the question? Brawk!

Jack points a gun to the bird.

Gibbs: Jack! If you kill the bird, you lose a crewmate.

Jack: Do you vow to respect the captain and risk your life without fear of death?

Parrot: Brawk! Shiver me timbers! Brawk! Brawk!

Gibbs: We figure that means "yes"

Shikamaru: So what do we do now that we've been replaced by an "Able-bodied" crew?

Jack: You stay with us, the more the merrier.

Lee: (Sarcastically) OH GREAT!

TBC

Curleyblue: That wraps it up for now kiddies. Now to… PARTY! BECAUSE NARUTO HURRICANE CHRONICLES IS ON THE AIR IN JAPAN! THE NEW EPISODE IS SOOOO AWESOME!!!

Boneyboy: Everybody Party!!!!

Everyone: YAY!!!!!(Except Shino) …

Lee brings out BEER!!!

Everyone takes 5 gallons of the stuff and drink it all down.

Little do they know… Kakashi had secretly spiked the beer with an Icha Icha potion.

Later after drinking 5000 metric gallons of the beer (A/N: This is not physically possible, do not try this at home if you are an alcoholic or not) everyone is extremely drunk.

Curleyblue and Gaara take sticks and start beating Boneyboy on the head going: Piñata! Piñata!

Gaara removes his gourd, along with his clothes.

Curleyblue strips.

They start making out.

Sakura, Ino, Nami, and Vivi grab Boneyboy and start to make out.

Gai and Lee make out.

Neji and Hinata go to make out with Naruto and Tenten.

Kakashi takes off his mask, Shino takes off his glasses.

Everything else after was WILD!

The next day… Everyone has a MAJOR hangover. Nobody dared to walk that day.

Review please.


	7. Isla de Muerta and Truth or Dare!

Boneyboy: We're back from hangovers! Well, I am anyway. You know our disclaimer, now move along!

Chapter 7: Isla de Muerta, and truth or dare

Our team is now sailing the Spanish Main to find the Black Pearl and save Elizabeth!

Naruto: This sucks! I'm bored!

Lee: Me too…

Neji: Will you two stop blubbering?

Sakura: Shut up Naruto, and Lee!

Chouji: Well we have time… so let's play truth or dare!

Sasuke: Why not.

Naruto: Okay, Neji, truth or dare?

Neji: Dare.

Naruto: I dare you to… steal Jack's hat.

Neji gets up and sneaks behind Jack and swipes the hat and replaces it with Mr. Mute's parrot.

The Bird takes a crap on Jack.

Neji: OK, Uchiha, Truth or Dare?

Sasuke: Dare

Neji: I dare you to beat up Mr. Mute.

Sasuke beats up Mr. Mute. Mr. Mute is trying to call out to his parrot, but he can't so he just lies there being crippled.

Sasuke: Lee, truth or dare?

Lee: For my dear Sakura-san, I say dare.

Inner Sasuke: _She's my Sakura-chan, you thick browed freak!!!!_

Sasuke: I dare you to throw Mr. Mute overboard!

Lee grabs Mr. Mute, ties a weight to his foot, and threw him overboard; he climbs up using his teeth.

Lee: Shino, truth or dare?

Shino: … (Dare)

Lee: I dare you to use Raid on yourself.

Shino takes his death in a can, and uses it as deodorant.

Shino: Tenten, truth or dare?

Tenten: Dare

Shino whispers it in her ear.

Tenten: Shino… you're sick and queer.

Tenten goes over and kisses Neji on the lips.

Neji blushes and faints, you could swear he was Hinata in disguise.

Tenten: Hinata, truth or dare?

Hinata: T-t-t-ru-ruth…

Tenten gets an evil grin…

Tenten: Do you have a crush on someone in this circle?

Hinata: (Blushing) Y-yes.

Jack: Crew!

Everyone salutes.

Jack: Who put this bird on my head?!

Everybody points at Neji who is still passed out.

Mr. Mute begins to communicate through hand signs. (A/N: If you can tell how he made hand signs to say all this, have a cookie!)

Mr. Gibbs: He says… First the ghost-eyed boy stole my parrot, and then the chicken-haired kid beat me up until I was a cripple, then the thick-browed kid, threw me overboard! I climbed back up with my teeth.

Jack bursts out laughing.

Gibbs: Captain?

Jack: That's the funniest thing I ever heard ever since Gibbs told me he had a girlfriend!

Gibbs: That was true!

Jack: Shut up Gibbs!

Jack: We're almost at Isla de Muerta, now, all ye wastes of skin will mind the boat.

TBC

Boneyboy: Long Chappie…

Gai: REVIEW IDIOTS!!!!!

Lee: WHY MUST YOU REVIEW!!!???

Boneyboy: Cause we're Torpedoes!

Curleyblue: '


	8. Saving Elizabeth, Losing Jack

Boneyboy: We're back! This chappie may be short, but worth it to get all this done!

Curleyblue: We're now ready to begin our chappie with a cool ending of this chapter, you'll see!

An alarm begins to sound.

Lee: BONEYBOY!!! CURLEYBLUE!!!!! THE NARUSAKU FREAK IS BACK!!!!!

Boneyboy: Not again!!

NaruSaku Freak: NaruSaku you Morons!!!

Boneyboy and Curleyblue stand in a fighting pose

Boneyboy: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!!!

Curleyblue: JYUUKEN!!!

Boneyboy and Curleyblue rushes in and attack.

Boneyboy: TURTLE VILLAGE SUBMERGED!!!!

Curleyblue: JYUUKEN BARRAGE!!!!

Nose Hair and Jyuuken shots killed the fiend.

Gaara: You all know our disclaimer, now read!

Chapter 8: Saving Elizabeth, Losing Jack.

The ship is now docked along the shore of the Isla de Muerta.

Jack: Now crew, Mr. Turner and I will go look for the lass, you lot will stay here and be ship guards.

Will: Hurry!

The two men run and disappear from view.

Naruto: Hey guys, my gut feeling tells me something will happen, and it's not good.

Sasuke: Did you drink expired milk with saltwater again?

Will runs back to the ship Elizabeth tailing behind him.

Will: Crew, set sail!

The Black Pearl sets sail before the crew gets underway.

Neji: Will, what happened?

Will: First, we went into the cave, Jack told me to stay put while he goes to get the medallion away from Barbossa, I hit Jack and knocked him out with an oar. I then took Elizabeth while I threw Jack to Barbossa. Elizabeth had a medallion with her. They should be trying to catch us now!

Meanwhile in the hull of the ship…

Elizabeth: The pirates on the Pearl are cursed, in the moonlight, the become skeletons.

Tenten: O.O

Shikamaru calls from the deck: The Black Pearl is upon us!!

Everyone is looking out to see the Black Pearl, It was slowly gaining on The Interceptor, It was waving a red flag, Which meant, No prisoners, kill them all.

TBC

Boneyboy: Sorry, short chappie.

Gai: NOW FOR OUR BIG SURPRISE!!

Lee: WE JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU…!

Neji: I am engaged.

Hinata: T-to Tenten-chan.

Curleyblue: OMG! How awesome! Do you love her?

Neji: More than I can express! I love her so much! And I love her more everyday!

Hinata (muttering): I w-wish N-n-Naruto-kun would say that to m-m-me…

Curleyblue: All in good time, Hinata, all in good time. I can tell he thinks that you're a really good friend, maybe more. Just be patient.

Hinata (going immediately red): O-o- okay… thanks.

Neji is on Cloud Nine, not listening.

Boneyboy: This is boring. I'm gonna end this chappie.

Curleyblue: SHUT UP! THIS IS SO KAWAII!

Gaara is off in la- la- land, muttering something.

Boneyboy: HEY, WAIT A SECOND!!! THIS ISN'T WHAT I INTENDED AS THE SURPRISE ENDING!!!

Neji: Then what is it?

Boneyboy: I found this really goofy looking door in a tree!

Gaara opens the door.

Lee yet again hyperventilates.

Gai and Lee: SSSSSSAAAAAAAAANNNNNNTTTTTTAAAA!!

Everyone falls in the door.

After 5 minutes of falling, the gang land in a pile of snow

Everyone looks out in awe.

Gai and Lee: _**What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?   
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Guys, this isn't fair  
What's this?**_

Kakashi and Shino: _**What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?   
There's people singing songs**_

What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have we possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?

Neji and Boneyboy Harem: _**There's children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead**_

There's frost in every window  
Oh, we can't believe our eyes  
And in our bones we feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside

Gaara: _**Oh, look! What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe  
They kiss?  
Why, that looks so unique  
Inspired!  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?**_

Boneyboy: _**What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree  
How queer  
And who would ever think?  
And why?**_

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?   
What's this?

Curleyblue: _**Oh my, what now?   
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath   
No ghouls, no witches here to scream or scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland   
What's this?**_

The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be   
Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere

Boneyboy: _**The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough**_

I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know, I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?

Everyone: _**WHAT IS THIS?**_

They all ram into a sign.

Gaara: Christmas town? Hmm…

Gai: REVIEW!!!

Lee: WHY MUST YOU REVIEW?!?!

Boneyboy: Cause we're torpedoes!

Curleyblue: '


	9. Interceptor vs Black Pearl pt1

Boneyboy: We're back with a new chappie, with cool fighting scenes!!

Curleyblue: Fight scenes and ninjas galore!

Gai: FINALLY, A BIG SURPRISE!!!!!!

Lee: WE HAVE 4 NEW RECRUITS!!!! ITAN! TENTEN! SOFTON! AND TORPEDO GIRL!!

Boneyboy: Did you say… her name?

Lee: Who?

Boneyboy: The Great Softon and Torpedo Girl!! Softon was the very first master of the Super Fist of Blabs-a-lot, like me, and Torpedo Girl, the legendary Jokekiller, and creator of our famous catch phrase, "Cause we're Torpedoes!"

Curleyblue: Itan-chan!!

Itan: Curleyblue-chan!!

Tenten: Neji-kun!

Neji: Tenten-chan!

Torpedo Girl: My sweet Softon and I are happy to help you guys out, but don't you dare cross me because… I'm a Torpedo!!

Gaara: You all know our disclaimer, now for fighting!

Chapter 9: Interceptor vs. Black Pearl

The waves crested high as the Black Pearl gained on the Interceptor, moving effortlessly.

Tenten: They're gonna catch us!

Elizabeth: No! This is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean!

Ino: Yeah? Well you can tell them that when they catch us!

Will: Men, turn around, were going to fight!

Naruto: Yosh!

Sasuke: Hn…

Shikamaru: Troublesome…

Neji: Hn…

Will: Aim the cannons!

All the cannons from both ships were aimed at each other, the air was crackling with energy.

Will: Fire!

Elizabeth: Fire!

The cannonballs went flying and Mr. Mute was crying

Then he got hit by a cannonball

Naruto and co. jumped to the enemy ship and started to kick butt!

Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rendan!!!

One guy had his butt kicked.

Sasuke: Shishirendan! Chidori!

Two guys got pwned

Sakura punches a guy's lights out

Hinata: Shugo Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shō!

20 guys got their butts kicked.

Kiba: Garouga!

He hit only one guy…

Lee: Kiba, you're just sad…

Shino: Parasitic Insects Jutsu!

Two guys got eaten.

Shikamaru: Kage Mange no Jutsu! Kage Shibari no Jutsu!

6 guys got choked

Ino: Shiranshin no Jutsu!

Two guys committed suicide.

Chouji: Bubun Baikai no Jutsu!

A few guys got Ka-Bammed!

Neji: Eight Trigrams Empty Palm!!

10 guys were shot to Africa and back.

Lee: Konoha Dai Senpuu!!

3 guys were kicked to the moon and back.

Tenten: Shoushoryuu!!!

1000 guys got stabbed.

The fallen came back to life.

Naruto: How do we kill the dead?!

All the while Jack kept screaming " Stop blowing holes in my ship!!!"

TBC

Boneyboy: SWRY!!

Gai: REVIEW!!!

Lee: WHY???

Torpedo Girl and Boneyboy: Cause we're Torpedoes!!

Gaara:--'


	10. Interceptor vs Black Pearl pt2,theIsland

Boneyboy: We're back!

Curleyblue: We now almost done with this fic!

Softon: Boneyboy, there is someone outside waiting to see you and Curleyblue.

Outside the weirdo office in a pirate ship that we created in our retarded minds, stands the Narusaku Fiend, with a "couple friends" or say… 1,000,000,000,000 men behind him.

Narusaku Fiend: Boneyboy and Curleyblue! I've come to declare war!!! The first battle will be held at the Great Naruto Bridge! Farewell,!#$&

Boneyboy: What do we do!!???

Curleyblue: We have no choice now…

Boneyboy: CALL IN THE TROOPS!!

Everyone in the building began to scramble.

Boneyboy opens his secret passage to the Anime Bar, where all anime characters hang out.

Boneyboy: LISTEN UP!! WE HAVE ALL BEEN CALLED FOR WAR!! WHO'S WITH ME!!??

Half of the bar raises hands, the others go to Curleyblue.

Curleyblue: ASSEMBLE!!!

Gaara: You all guessed our disclaimer, our war will happen at the end of the chappie.

Chapter 10: Interceptor vs. Black Pearl pt. 2 and the Island

Naruto: How do we kill the dead?

Will: Stop!

Everyone watches to see Will on the edge of the ship holding a pistol pointed a Captain Barbossa.

Barbossa: Go ahead boy, shoot, we can't die.

Will: You can't… but I can! My name is William Turner, My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins! Now, Do as I say, or I shall pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker!

Barbossa: Name your terms, Mr. Turner.

Will: The women go free!

Barbossa: Yeah, yeah, been there, done that, anything else?

Will: The crew! The crew are not to be harmed!

Jack is begging behind Barbossa's back.

Barbossa: Very well then.

A few minutes later… (After tea time and a nap)

Will: Barbossa, you lying cheat!

The pirates snigger, holding Will back as they push Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Elizabeth, off the plank, with Jack's hat.

All five girls fall off into the cruel mistress, that we call the sea below, but Jack was more concerned about his hat.

Jack: MY HAT!!!

He moves in slow motion screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" while everyone else is moving at their normal pace.

Jack clutches his hat and snuggles with it like it's his long lost lover.

Naruto: HINATA!!!!!

Sasuke: SAKURA!!!!

Neji: TENTEN!!!!!!

Shikamaru: INO!!!!!

Will: ELIZABETH!!!!

The Naruto Guys go so psycho, that their Brains overload.

Naruto begins burning ramen.

Sasuke begins worshiping Pretty Pink Ponies.

Neji actually begins crazy rambling about youth.

Shikamaru actually exercises! (Wow… Vuja De)

All Naruto Guys: GET THIS!#$& SHIP MOVING YOU!#$& INGRATES OR WE'LL KICK YOUR!#$&

The crew is terrified and do as ordered.

Meanwhile…

The girls and Jack make their way to an uncharted Island, which was the same Island that Jack was marooned on last time.

Jack: That's the second time I had to watch that man sail away with my ship, while I am here on this Godforsaken spit of land…

Tenten (in a sarcastic tone) this is just great! B-E-A-Utiful! (Have a cookie if you guessed where we got that quote)

Hinata: D-D-Don't worry. W-We'll g-get through t-t-this…

Sakura: (Sarcasm): Yeah! Right…

Elizabeth: Jack, you've been on this Island, how did you escape before?

Jack: The truth is there used to be a rum company on this Island; they sent a trading ship to pick me up.

Ino: So that's it then, there's no great Jack Sparrow to help now!?

Jack: Two things: one, that's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, and two, welcome to the Caribbean, lasses.

He hands the girls bottles of rum, to which they all drink heartily, by the night they have a roaring fire and completely wasted, singing song of piracy until Jack passes out.

Elizabeth: Quick! Burn all the Rum!

By morning a huge bonfire was roaring, so much it was probably illegal.

Jack woke up and had a shock reaction.

Jack: THE RUM!!!!

The girls turn around, surprised.

Jack: WHY IS THE RUM GONE!!!!?????

Elizabeth: One, because it's a foul drink that turns the most respectable men into beasts, two, that bonfire is so high by noon time you'll see white sails on that horizon.

Jack: BUT, WHY IS THE RUM GONE!!!!!????

Sakura and Ino: --'

Jack storms off rambling curses, but just as he is about to touch the nearest tree, a navy ship shows up.

Jack: _They're never going to let me forget this_

The girls cheer and they proceed to board the ship, Jack follows reluctantly.

A few British guys eye Hinata and Tenten with hungry looks.

Out of the blue, a giant red light flashes behind a Soldier and a giant blue light flashes behind another.

Naruto: ODAMA RASENGAN!!!!

Neji: HAKKESHUGO KAITEN!!!!

Speak of the devil and he will appear! There stood, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru with an angry look.

Hinata: N-N-Naruto-kun!!!

Tenten: Neji-kun!!!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!!

Ino: Shika-kun!!!

After heart-warming hugs and kisses, and blushing, the boys stomp toward Jack.

Shikamaru gives him the very same thing the Women at Tortuga gave him: A slap in the face.

Jack: Didn't deserve that…

Commodore Norrington steps out onto the deck.

Norrington: Elizabeth, prepare for immediate return to Port Royal.

Elizabeth: Commodore! Jack's crew is in danger, and so is Will!

Norrington: Why should I care for a bunch of pirates?

Elizabeth: Just do it for me, as a wedding gift.

Neji: _Wedding gift? They're getting married? But isn't it already clear that she loves Will?_

TBC

Boneyboy: We're ending the chappie here, since it's time to fight a war!

All Boneyboy and Curleyblue's army and the NaruSaku Freak's army line up for the battle at the bridge.

Boneyboy shouts a battle cry for the heck of it: For the Naruhina and Sasusaku pairing! And for my half of the Crew, For Asgard!!!!

The armies run toward each other with ferocity.

After watching "Wild Hogs" and a nap, The Boneyboy/Curleyblue team won!

Boneyboy: We won't make another chappie until we get 2 more reviews! See ya!


	11. Back to The Isla de Muerta, again

Boneyboy: Ok, I was just looking at and people are waiting for a new chappie, so I'll give them it! Curleyblue is out to dinner with Gaara, so I'll start the party! We're almost done with this fic peoples! Woot! Now Softon will do our disclaimer for now!

Softon: Boneyboy, wasn't the war supposed to happen?

Torpedo Girl: The freak is on a vacation, because… I'm a Torpedo!!

Boneyboy: Gai, Lee, do the disclaimer or you will be fed to Gaara.

Gai and Lee: BONEYBOY AND CURLEYBLUE DON'T OWN US, OR PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN!!!!!!

Chapter 11: To Isla de Muerta, again

"_Wasn't Elizabeth in love with Will? Why is she marrying a guy who doesn't give a crap about her?" _Neji thought.

Norrington: Fine then, all men! We head for the Isla de Muerta!

Naruto: So when are we going meet up with the others?

Sasuke: When we get there, dobe!

After three hours, a lunch and nap break, and after a coffee break, they made the way to the Isla de Muerta.

Neji: Alright, now to save the D.I.D.s

Naruto: What's a D.I.D?

Shikamaru: Troublesome… It stands for Damsels In Distress, Naruto.

Sasuke just had a brain shock: Wait! We forgot about Lee, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba! What will happen to them!?

Tenten: Knowing Lee, he'll burn everyone with his "Burning flame of youth"

Ino: Chouji might eat everyone, seeing he hasn't eaten in 5 days.

Hinata: W-W-Well Shino-kun and Kiba-kun may d-d-die; b-b-but Kiba-kun may k-k-kill Shino-kun first.

Sakura nods in agreement with Tenten's statement.

So while our ship waits until nightfall, The Naruto crew move in to see Will being forced to give his own blood for the curse, while Chouji was on a rotisserie for being so fat, Kiba and Shino were about to be burned alive, Kiba was yelling at Shino since this was "his fault" Lee was about to be drowned in Cookie cutter shark infested water. (A/N: Cookie cutter sharks have teeth that are super sharp, the bite looks like a cookie cutter)

Elizabeth: Have they taken the blood yet?

Sakura: No, they just started the speech.

So after the hour long speech, the blood was soon to be taken.

Jack: How did those lads get there in the first place?

Sasuke: Apparently, those four never jumped ship like we did…

Shikamaru: I have a plan, Neji and Tenten, save Lee, or kill him if you want.

Ino: Shika-kun!!

Shikamaru: Ino, shut up, they'll hear us. Now, Hinata and Naruto, save Shino and Kiba, or just Kiba if Hinata is right and Shino is already dead.

Hinata: O-O-Ok…

Shikamaru: Ino and I will save Chouji, even though he should be cooked.

Ino: Shikamaru Nara! He's your friend! Don't make me take away the contract that makes you wear clothes!!!

Boneyboy calls from above: She's right, Shika, your contract needs to be renewed, or no clothes.

So then Neji and Tenten start toward Lee.

Neji: Hi weirdo pirates!

The Pirates turn around

Neji: Jyuuken!

Tenten: Shoushoryuu!

The pirates are dead, again, and Lee is about to be killed.

Lee: Neji! Tenten! Thank youth!

Neji: Tenten, can we kill him now?

Tenten: Neji…

Shikamaru and Ino kill the other pirates by Chouji.

Shikamaru: Can we cook him? I'm hungry.

Chouji: You're hungry!? I haven't eaten in 5 days!!!!

Hinata and Naruto save Kiba and Shino.

Naruto: Yup, Shino's alive.

Sasuke, Sakura, Elizabeth, and Jack save Will, going through 100 pirates to do it, and going through a Starbucks shop.

Everyone in the cave starts fighting, from guns, to kunais.

Tenten: We can't handle this many!

Neji: How do we handle them fast?

Neji and Tenten: Lee!

Neji takes out the super deadly secret weapon… sake!!! (You guess what happens next, reenactment of the fight of Lee vs. Kimimaro)

Neji: Lee! Open up!

Tenten opens Lee's mouth, and Neji shoves the entire sake bottle, bottle and all, down Lee's throat.

Lee started to slouch, and his cheeks were red.

Lee: WHO THE FU ARE YOU!!???

The pirates look at him with a very dumb look.

Lee: IT'S RUDE TO STARE LIKE THAT!!!!

Lee kills the pirates in front of him

Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata decide they need Shino. (Not the Hentai kind, you literal people)

Kiba takes out his secret weapon… Raid!

Shino sees it and begins to transform…

Shino: Raid shall never win, thanks to… THE FATHER INSECT!!!

Shino kills any pirate that he sees and burns Kiba's Raid can.

Team 7 on the other hand, has already been kicking butt with Kyuubi, Curse Seal, and Monster Strength!!

Naruto: ODAMA RASENGAN!!!! (Blazing/Perfect Rasengan)

Sasuke: KURO CHIDORI!!!! (Dark/Black Chidori)

Sakura: SHANNARO!!!! SUPER HEEL DROP!!!

More pirates die!

All the while, Jack and Barbossa are sword fighting amongst the chaos. Until… They had to stop for a Coke™! Then Jack is stabbed.

Naruto: Jack!!!

Jack staggers backward toward the moonlight, and there he was, Jack the Skeleton with hair. Jack takes a coin and plays with it in between his fingers.

Jack: This is interesting… couldn't resist mate.

TBC

Boneyboy: Sorry for the long wait:P

Lee: BONEYBOY!!! CURLEYBLUE IS HAVING THAT SAME DINNER WITH THE CHEAP VIOLIN MUSIC WITH GAARA AGAIN!!!!

Boneyboy: That Gaara… He'd better not make a move on my sister! They've made out as in kissing but they've never gone icha icha! Not even when they were drunk because I locked Gaara in a closet! He'd better not or I'll cut of _something_ Shukaku can't protect or put back together!

Gai: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

Lee: WHY MUST YOU REVIEW, NOT FLAME!!!!!?????

Gai, Lee, Boneyboy, and Torpedo girl: Cause' we're Torpedoes!

Softon: -- '


	12. Cave Clash! Barbossa Battle!

Boneyboy: Hi peoples! We finally are updating this fic!

Softon: Dude, you have a call.

Boneyboy: Who is it?

Softon: Hatenko.

Boneyboy: What does he want?

Softon: He wants, one, to remind you that it's poker night, and two, he want's you to deliver a message to Torpedo Girl: Jelly Jiggler is joking around.

Boneyboy: OK, Torpedo Girl! You hear that?

Torpedo Girl: Well, then I must remind him of the number one rule with me: NO JOKING AROUND!!!!

Torpedo Girl goes to kill Jelly Jiggler.

Gaara: With that going around, you know the disclaimer.

Chapter 12: Cave Clash! Barbossa Battle!

Everyone was staring at Jack, it was quite a sight, Jack was "dead" all this time!

Jack: Couldn't resist mate.

Barbossa, angry at this sight, charges at Jack.

While those two duel, our Naruto Heroes were fighting more skeletons.

Naruto: ODAMA RASENGAN!!!

Naruto hit one skeleton, smashing it to oblivion.

Sasuke: KURO CHIDORI!!!

Sasuke disintegrates a skeleton to dust.

Sakura: SUPER HEEL DROP!!!

Sakura does a heel drop that smashes a skeleton's skull to pieces.

Lee, who had got out of his drunken state: PRIMARY LOTUS!!!

Lee pile drives another pirate to bits and ashes.

Neji: EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALMS ROTATION!!!

Neji kills another 6 pirates with his rotation power.

Tenten: RISING TWIN DRAGONS!!!

Tenten stabs 10 guys with all those pointy objects.

Hinata: SHUGO HAKKE ROKUJYUUYON SHO!!!

Hinata kills 20 pirates with beams of chakra.

Kiba: GAROUGA!!!

Kiba pierces 5 pirates in one shot.

Shino: PARASETIC INSECTS TYPHOON!!!

Shino kills only 3 guys… or just grossed them out.

Shikamaru: SHADOW STRANGLE JUTSU!!!

Shikamaru only kills 1 guy, muttering troublesome.

Ino: MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU!!!

Ino makes 2 guys commit suicide.

Chouji: HUMAN BOULDER!!!

Chouji squashes 30 pirates.

Naruto: The tables are turned now!

Jack: Right, care to surrender Barbossa?

Barbossa growls, noticing something move out of the corner of his eye, and points his gun at it, which happens to be Elizabeth.

Jack, in panic, drops his sword, and points his gun at Barbossa, BANG!! One would think Barbossa, shot Elizabeth, but, it was Jack that shot Barbossa.

Barbossa: Ha, Ha, you're a fool, Jack Sparrow, wasted the only bullet in that gun.

Will: He didn't waste it.

There stood Will holding a bloody knife, and opening his fist, two bloody medallions fall out.

The look on Barbossa's face is pure shock. He manages to croak out one last sentence.

Barbossa: I feel…cold.

Barbossa falls backward and dies.

TBC

Boneyboy: Finally! One more chappie to go!!

Torpedo Girl: Review because… I'm a Torpedo!!!

Everyone else: --'


	13. Execution and Return

Boneyboy: Hi peoples! I'm finally here, at the last chappie!

Softon: Boneyboy, who won the poker night and how much did they win?

Boneyboy: Me, I won 100 grand.

Gaara is sitting in a corner in a fetal position, and (OMG 0.o) crying.

Boneyboy: Hey, why the long face, chum?

Gaara: (sob) I MISS CURLEYBLUE-CHAN!!!

Boneyboy: There, there, here, have the Kankuro doll you love to behead.

Gaara slices off the dolls head.

Boneyboy: Well, Gaara, do the disclaimer, and we can finish one fic!

Gaara: Boneyboy-sama, or… CURLEYBLUE-CHAN!!!

Gaara runs off sobbing.

Boneyboy: fine, backup, Softon!

Softon: Boneyboy or Curleyblue don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 13: Execution and Return

With Barbossa defeated, everyone exits the cave, exhausted. Upon returning to the British ship, there are millions of pirates dead, and British morons screaming "Huzzah!"

For the night, everyone sailed back to Port Royal, partly because everyone was tired, and partly because Jack was under arrest.

So during the ship ride home, the Naruto gang had time to talk.

Lee: So… some adventure, huh?

Neji: For once, Lee, you're right about something. (OMG! He's right about something! Get my camera! I'm video tapping this!)

Chouji: Guys, we forgot… How are we going to get home?

Everyone thinks in silence, the only sound heard is this: Cricket… Cricket… Cricket…

Shikamaru: I know now!

Ino: How to get home?

Shikamaru: Not quite, but this is related to this problem: The movie isn't over yet, we're missing the part where Will saves Jack from execution.

Sasuke: So we just need to save Jack, and then find a way home?

Shikamaru: That's the idea.

So the ninja's wait, until morning, in Port Royal, The execution was to be held publicly, Jack walks for the gallows.

Royal decree guy: Jack Sparrow! You are hereby charged, by his Britannic Majesty, for piracy, treason, and theft.

Jack mutters under his breath: Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!

Surrounding the gallows were many citizens, not to mention, 13 people in black cloaks. (Yes, you may have guessed, it's Will, and the Naruto nins.)

So before Jack was killed, The black cloaked people rush toward the gallows.

Naruto: U-zu-ma-ki! Naruto Rendan!

The Decree guy is now…asleep.

Jack makes a break for it, and the cloaked people follow, closely followed by other soldiers.

Seeing the ocean, Jack, Will, and the others jump for it, As they fall, Jack swims for his ship in the distance, He climbs aboard.

Gibbs: welcome back, Jack. The Black Pearl is yours.

Jack slips on his coat. He holds his compass, and smirks.

Jack: Drink up me hearties, you're home.

As for our Naruto gang, they never resurfaced. It was all pitch black darkness…

Everyone sprang up. They were in their own sleeping bags. They were home!

Kiba: Whew!

Shino: Home at last

Lee: Well, at least we have something to remember it by. Check out this cool medallion, I found!

Lee held a gold medallion; it had skull and crossbones on it.

Neji: Lee, where did you get that?

Lee: From the creepy stone chest back in the cave, why?

Tenten: Lee! That's a cursed medallion! Now you're cursed!

Lee: So now I can't die?

Neji: Yes, Lee

Lee: How youthful!! I'm going to go share this curse with Gai-Sensei!!

A moment later, Gai and Lee came walking holding their heads in their hands, quite literally.

Gai: Lee, this is so youthful!!! Let's share this with everyone!!

Neji and Tenten: Oh, crap…

The End

Boneyboy: Woohoo!! We did it!!

Gaara is still sobbing.

Neji: Fate shines upon us once more!!

Gai and Lee: REVIEW AND WE MAY MAKE A SEQUEL!!!!

Torpedo Girl, Boneyboy, and (OMG) Gaara (He went insane without Curleyblue): Cause' We're Torpedoes!!!

Softon and Kakashi: 0.o '


End file.
